Temperature and relative humidity (RH) are important factors in the proper storage of cigars. Cigars ideally must be kept at a certain RH relative to temperature. RH of 70% at around 70.degree. Fahrenheit is the ideal setting for the long-term preservation of cigars. If temperature increases, then in order to maintain the ideal relative humidity to temperature ratio, i.e., 70% to 70.degree. Fahrenheit, the relative humidity will need to be reduced. Likewise, if temperature decreases, then in order to maintain the ideal relative humidity to temperature ratio, i.e., 70% to 70.degree. Fahrenheit, the relative humidity will need to be increased.
Because warmer air holds more moisture than cooler air, the level of moisture is also a critical factor in the proper storage of cigars. The level of moisture which corresponds to 70% RH at 70.degree. Fahrenheit would correspond to a lower RH at 80.degree. Fahrenheit, for instance, and a higher RH at 60.degree. Fahrenheit. Inconsistent moisture levels during storage can have detrimental effects on tobacco products. If a cigar is allowed to dry during storage, it will smoke too hot, too fast and will burn unevenly. However, if a cigar is stored in too much moisture it will be difficult to light and it will be difficult to draw air through the cigar. The maintenance of a proper RH to temperature ratio requires that temperature be maintained within an acceptable temperature range. Otherwise, temperature levels taken to an extreme would result in almost desert conditions at high temperatures, and at low temperatures even 100% RH would be insufficient. Furthermore, a constant level of moisture (i.e. constant grams of moisture per unit air volume) is a desirable storage condition.
Cigars are set apart from other tobacco products by their sensitive storage requirements. Cigars require a 65-75% RH level. As mentioned above, temperature also must be maintained within a certain range, otherwise the RH will not be accurate or effective. Ideally, cigars should be kept at or under 75.degree. Fahrenheit; higher temperatures with 65-75% RH can possibly breed tobacco eating bugs. Therefore, humidors that distribute humidity via slowly heating water are unsuitable products because they introduce warm and moist conditions. A slightly cool temperature with proper RH is the ideal and safest way to preserve cigars for a long term.